Dashboard Confessional
by Georgia-George
Summary: Taxi driver Bella has come across many different people in her year of driving a downtown Seattle cab. What will happen when she comes across a gorgeous woman who is cheating on her boyfriend? Will she interfere? Edward/Tanya at first. RATED M.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters! Stephenie Meyer does. Also, I don't own the title nor does this have anything to do with that band.

Now: read on in peace.

**Silent Ears, Don't Tell**

At 7 o'clock one Monday morning, the sun began to shine over light clouds, previously unseen through out the night, save for the few that covered the moon periodically, obstructing more than one pair of over-observant eyes of the Seattle sky line. Two such pair currently sits in a lone taxi, driving the long journey from Seattle to Forks.

BPOV

I tried to keep my eyes open, and on the road. Every night after long shifts, it was getting harder. After a year of this I'm surprised that I still have this job. Having no boss is an interesting experience, but most intriguing of all are the clients you get. Over this year I've encountered some characters, most are quiet, but there's a certain few that decide to use my time and space as a confessional.

Thinking about the diversity I've encountered, it was not a surprise when a beautiful looking woman chooses my cab to hop into from the sea of them waiting idly around the club she exits.

Being comfortable in my heterosexuality, I can safely say that she is the most gorgeous being I've ever seen.

Pale skin, golden eyes, with flowing strawberry blonde hair. She has a lovely figure: hourglass. Red lips and a long, but not too long face. Not to mention a hundred dollar outfit.

So, looks, and cash.

I don't steal like some other cab drivers. My father being the chief of police somewhere over the rainbow, the guilt would be horrendous.

Momentarily distracted, I notice that she's with an equally attractive man who's obviously her boyfriend.

She throws her head back and laughs, and then looks straight at me. A moment of uncertainty and…fear floods me.

_Huh, where did that come from?_

She enters my cab with unusual grace. Her river of legs swimming into the seat. The man leaves her with one last passionate kiss, almost like a suckerfish. I don't find it passionate or arousing at all. But the woman does.

I finally have to clear my voice. The man looks at me with animosity, and the woman just smirks. I ignore them. It has been a long night.

The man closes the door, and the woman turns to me with a smile. How someone could be so cheerful at 3 in the morning, I will never know.

She addresses me with a smirk, "I have a big favor to ask.", she says with a sweet demeanor.

"Okay", I say cautiously.

"I live in Forks, do you know were that is?"

"Um, yes, my father's the chief of police there." I don't know what made me add that little bit of information, but the way she looks at me makes me lose my filter.

"Great, would you be willing to take me there?"

That brings me out of my stupor, "Ma'am, that's at least 4 hours away!"

She looks at me with judgment in her eyes, though I don't know why, "I see. I'll just have to find a different cabbie."

But that feels wrong. Something tugs inside me chest. It feels odd, but I can't help but have words spill from my mouth, "Wait! No, I'll drive you. Its just…do you have enough money? That trip will cost you quite a lot." The look that she gives me makes me continue, "Erm, I mean, I can cut it down…a bit."

She smiles, "Great! Let's go, then."

I sigh, thinking that I've just gotten into a 4-hour drive there, then back after the hefty shift I've just worked.

_Maybe Charlie will let me sleep on his couch for a couple hours._

The ride is mostly silent, other than her telling me her address, and me telling her that I was stopping for gas. I'm surprised to find that she doesn't fall asleep on the way there nor does she ask to stop to go to the bathroom, or get something to eat.

When we arrive at her destination, I notice a man standing in the front window, appearing to be waiting for her.

He's just as beautiful as she is. He has the same pale skin, and topaz eyes, but his hair is an amazing flourish of bronze, shining like the metal itself. He's long and lank, sinewy and elegant. Extremely feminine for a male, but masculine features, that make no mistake in stating his gender.

He has a furrow between his eyes, like he's trying to figure out a hard equation in his head. He never breaks his stare. His stare is on me, and it's unnerving. It's Almost as if, if he could, he'd take a pick and malice to my head, just to see what's inside.

Is he her brother? They do look alike...

Just then a pale, cold looking hand appears near my shoulder, holding out money.

Before I take it, I reserve a moment to observe her hand. Starting with a supple arm, obtaining flawless refined looking skin. Leading to a smooth, but prominent wrist. To an oblong hand with long fingers, and knobby, but perfectly proportioned joints. Flowing to oval nails painted a solemn red. Blood red.

I take the money with gusto. If her hand can give me the creeps, than what can her eyes do?

Avoiding her eyes I reply, "Thank you, Ma'am. Have a nice day."

"My name is Tanya", she replies as if it's the most natural thing to do after a 4-hour drive with a cabbie you don't know.

I watch, dumbstruck, as she gets out of my taxi.

The man comes out to meet her half way. He still stares at me, but Tanya walks up and drapes herself on him as if she's a scarf that's custom made for him.

_Definitely not her brother_. I think, _I wonder if he knows about that other man?_

I internally scoff at myself, _He obviously doesn't know, Bella!_

And finally, Tanya stretches, and kisses the man full out.

I shudder, and feel another pang in my chest. It confuses me, and I ponder it further.

As I drive away, I can't help but think of how that man looked at me, even after he was finished kissing Tanya. And I feel another pain in my chest.

Maybe it's just heartburn, or something…

**A/N: **

**R&R if you liked it, or even if you didn't.**


End file.
